Abigail Marston
|gender = Female |location = Transitory Beecher's Hope (1907-1914) Pronghorn Ranch (temporarily; 1907) |affiliations = Van der Linde gang (formerly) Marston family |family = John Marston (husband) Jack Marston (son) Unknown Daughter Unnamed Mother in law Unnamed Father in law Rufus (family dog) |weapon = Cattleman Revolver |voice = Sophia Marzocchi (RDR) Cali Elizabeth Moore (RDR 2) |race = Caucasian |voice actor = Sophia Marzocchi |nationality = American|game = Red Dead Redemption Red Dead Redemption 2|occupation = Prostitute (Formerly) Outlaw (Formerly) Cleaning Lady (temporarily; 1907)}} Abigail Marston (née Roberts) is a recurring character in the Red Dead series, featured as a major character in both Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, Abigail Marston is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. History Background Abigail Marston was born in 1877 as Abigail Roberts. An orphan, Abigail eventually became part of the Van der Linde gang after being introduced to them all by Uncle in 1894. As a prostitute, she slept with most of the members of the gang, but ultimately fell in love with John and fell pregnant with their son, Jack, when she was only eighteen. She and John later also had an unnamed daughter, sometime later. John temporarily left the gang for a year or so when Jack was around one year old, but later returned. Abigail cared for John deeply and tried to get him to show more interest in their son, Jack. This resulted in arguments between the two, however, as John wasn’t convinced that Jack was his and wasn’t interested in family life. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Colter Chapter Abigail first appears after traveling with the rest of the Van der Linde gang through the mountains following their botched ferry heist in Blackwater, taking shelter in an abandoned mining town. She points out that Davey Callander had succumbed to his wounds. Not long after, she reluctantly requests that Arthur Morgan go out into the snowstorm and bring back John Marston and, after some convincing from Hosea, he grudgingly agrees and ventures out with Javier Escuella. When John is returned, she scolds him for his actions. Soon before the gang robs a Leviticus Cornwall train, she and Jack visit John, where she becomes angry at John’s lack of interest for their son. Horseshoe Overlook Chapter Abigail asks Arthur to take Jack out fishing, concerned that her son is bored at the camp. Clemens Point Chapter Abigail becomes horrified when Jack is nowhere to be found, and learns that Jack was taken by the Braithwaites. Dutch promises to bring Jack back to her, and she becomes horribly distraught when the gang learns he was not at the manor. Saint Denis Chapter After Arthur, John, and Dutch succeed in getting Jack back from Angelo Bronte, she rushes over to Jack and throws a party in celebration of his return. Along with Hosea, Abigail has the job of distracting the guards during the gang’s robbery of Lemoyne National Bank. Although Hosea gets captured, she manages to escape. Beaver Hollow Chapter In the aftermath of the botched bank job, Abigail learns that John was arrested is sentenced to be hanged. Abigail pleads to Dutch to save him, but to no avail. She turns to Arthur and Sadie Adler to rescue John, to which they accept. On the day of the breakout, Abigail attempts to join them both in rescuing John, but they reject her, saying that she'd just become another thing to worry about. She reluctantly agrees, and thanks them both. When John returns to camp, she embraces him out of relief. Abigail, having grown fearful for Jack and at the behest of John and Arthur, looks for Dutch's stash so that they can escape. During the train robbery, Abigail gets kidnapped by Agent Milton. As the rest of the gang decided to leave her, Arthur and Sadie rush to her rescue. Sadie also gets captured by Milton during the rescue attempt, which is followed by Arthur coming in and starting to free Abigail, only to be held at gunpoint by Agent Milton. After revealing that Micah was the rat, Arthur and Agent Milton end up in a struggle, ending with Abigail managing to break free of her confinements and shooting Milton in the temple with Sadie’s revolver, saving Arthur. As the trio ride back, Arthur informs Abigail that John has seemingly died, causing her to weep. Arthur also tells Abigail and Sadie to flee and go back to Jack and Tilly, who have fled from the camp to Copperhead Landing. Arthur bids them farewell but before the women depart, a tearful Abigail gives Arthur the key to the money stash located in the caves under camp, and Arthur compliments her skill as a thief. Pronghorn Ranch Chapter Abigail is next to John in the stagecoach of the first scene of the epilogue, and is scolding John for shooting someone which forced them to upend from their previous residence. They decide to go to Strawberry, with Abigail claiming she has heard the people there are honest and hard working. Once they arrive, she gets a cleaning job working for the doctor in the town. After John gets a job as a ranch-hand at Pronghorn Ranch, she moves with the rest of the family into a cabin that the owner lets them use. Abigail soon begins to worry about Jack, and asks John to take him out riding, to which John agrees. She also sets her sights on a plot of land for sale known as Beecher's Hope. However, despite Abigail's wishes for John to avoid fighting, John continued to do so, fighting off the Laramie Gang and, at one point, killing road agents in front of a horrified Jack. This leads to Abigail becoming frustrated with John's failed promises and as a result, takes Jack away and leaves John, who becomes regretful. Beecher's Hope Chapter John writes a letter to Abigail asking her to come back, and says that he has bought the ranch she wanted. She returns with Jack, and begins filling with joy when she see's what John has done with the barren plot of land. This joy, however, turns to worry as John continues to hunt bounties with Sadie to make some extra money. Despite this, she loves John more than ever, and accepts his proposal after he brings her to town on a date, and takes her rowing on the lake. Shortly afterwards, John goes with Sadie and Charles to kill Micah despite her pleas, but he returns safely and the two are married. After the wedding, Sadie and Charles depart, and Abigail tells John that they have a lot of work to do in order to keep the ranch going. Events of Red Dead Redemption After four years of peace on the ranch, Abigail and Jack are abducted in 1911, by Edgar Ross and agents of the newly appointed Bureau of Investigation. John is extorted into seeking out his former comrades throughout New Austin, Nuevo Paraíso and into West Elizabeth before their eventual release. During their time in captivity, Abigail stresses how difficult it was for Jack. She also hints that a guard made sexual advances but, with a little prompting on Mrs. Marston’s side, regretted that decision and no one tried it again. Marston Ranch Upon John's return to the ranch, Abigail criticizes him for having left, afraid that he had rejoined the gang. He assures her that that life is over and things on the ranch return to some level of normality. Abigail hates the crows that attack the silo and asks John to get rid of them once and for all. Later, Abigail received a telegram from Bonnie MacFarlane telling them about the crops they lost from pests. She goes out with John to meet Bonnie, worried that John may be cheating on her. Abigail discovers that this is not true, and says afterwards that she liked Bonnie. At some point, the ranch is assaulted by Edgar Ross and a large contingent of U.S. Army soldiers and lawmen. Uncle is killed in the initial assault, with Abigail and Jack fleeing to the barn alongside John. John demands that Jack ride Abigail to safety, saying that he will catch up. Accepting the realities of John's imminent sacrifice, Abigail and John declare their love and kiss before John sends the horse out the back door of the barn. John exits the barn and is confronted by a large firing squad, where he is shot and killed in a showdown by their overwhelming numbers. Hearing the gunshots cease, Abigail demands that Jack returns to the ranch. There they find John's bloodied body. Abigail is seen mourning the loss of her husband, clinging to Jack for support. Epilogue In 1914, Abigail Marston has died at the age of 37 from unknown causes, and Jack buries his mother on the hill of the ranch next to John and Uncle. Events of Undead Nightmare Note: The events of Undead Nightmare are not considered part of the same canon as Red Dead Redemption. The following description is therefore not contiguous with the preceding section on Red Dead Redemption. During the Undead Nightmare DLC, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. Abigail states that, because of the storm, Uncle has probably taken shelter in a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Later, when John and Abigail are in bed, an undead Uncle tries to attack them and John beats him back with a lamp, seemingly killing him or knocking him out. Abigail shows disgust at the bloodied body and turns away, sickened. John runs to get his gun from the barn, but when he comes back, Uncle has attacked Abigail and is biting her in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. At John's call, Jack comes outside and sees Uncle's corpse, but is preoccupied with his mother's state. He runs to help his mother despite John's warning, however, Abigail turns to a zombie and bites Jack, turning him into an Undead as well. John runs to fetch his lasso from the barn and he then hogties both of them and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. Character Personality Abigail is shown to be a motherly and protective woman. She's strong-willed, independent, and loves her family dearly and can be quite strict at times. She often finds herself at odds with John, disliking her husband's habits of endangering himself and the family in the name of revenge and redemption, not wanting to become a widow and more importantly, leaving their son fatherless. Appearance In 1899, Abigail is a young woman with blue eyes and black hair, which she wears tied in a bun. Her appearance remains virtually unchanged up to 1911. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "The Outlaw's Return" (Boss) * "Pestilence" (Boss) * "Old Friends, New Problems" (Boss) * "By Sweat and Toil" * "A Continual Feast" * "John Marston and Son" * "Wolves, Dogs and Sons" * "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" ;Undead Nightmare * "Love in the Time of Plague" * "On a Pale Horse" ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "Outlaws from the West" * "Enter, Pursued by a Memory" (Boss) * "Who the Hell is Leviticus Cornwall?" * "A Fisher of Men" (Boss) * "Blood Feuds, Ancient and Modern" * "The Battle of Shady Belle" * "Angelo Bronte, A Man of Honor" * "Horsemen, Apocalypses" * "Banking, The Old American Art" * "Fleeting Joy" * "That's Murfree Country" * "Visiting Hours" * "A Rage Unleashed" * "Red Dead Redemption" (Boss) * "The Wheel" * "Simple Pleasures" * "Farming, For Beginners" * "Fatherhood, For Beginners" * "Fatherhood, For Idiots" (Boss) * "Old Habits" * "Jim Milton Rides, Again?" * "Motherhood" * "The Best of Women" * "Trying Again" * "A Really Big Bastard" (Boss) * "A New Future Imagined" (Boss) * "American Venom" (Boss) Quotes Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Red Dead Redemption 2 | }} Trivia Red Dead Redemption * John and Abigail share the same first names as the second President of the United States and the second First Lady; John Adams and his wife, Abigail. * It is often joked that she is a bad cook by her family and she sarcastically tells John when he returns to Beecher's Hope not to worry as, during her abduction, she was enrolled in a cookery school. * In the mission "Pestilence", Abigail reveals that both herself and John were orphans. * If killed while the invincible cheat is on, there will be an earthquake for a few seconds. The same thing happens if Jack or Uncle are killed. The next time the player dies, the "You have killed a member of your family" message will appear in place of the normal death screen. * She appears on the back of the Undead Nightmare map. * She becomes very jealous when she hears Bonnie's name, seeming to believe John was attracted to her to the point she went with him to deliver corn to the ranch just to meet her. * Her appearance and personality are very similar to the character of Etta Place in the western film, Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kid. * In multiplayer, she wears different clothes than in single-player. In single player her outfit is a blue-violet top with a belt wrapped around it and a pink plaid long skirt. while in multiplayer her outfit is a white and blue plaid top with the same belt wrapped around it and her skirt is replaced by blue pants so the player can ride a horse. * Abigail is illiterate. * Dutch Van der Linde implies that he, as well as Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, had been in sexual relationships with Abigail before John. Red Dead Redemption 2 * Despite her many pleas for John to change and despite John's efforts to change Abigail was ultimately correct in John's actions getting them all killed. Her final attempt to stop him was to talk John out of hunting down Micah Bell. This act of revenge ultimately put Edgar Ross onto John's trail and later used John to kill the rest of his old gang and then ultimately died himself. Abigail died several years later, leaving Jack as the only surviving member of the family. * Abigail cares for Jack deeply because sometime she can cry for Jack after the epilogue. After the credits Abigail will bug John about keeping the ranch on its feet. * After taking Jack fishing, Arthur will write in his journal about how he thinks he should have married her (before she fell for John), and that Mary is the reason this did not occur. ** As well as Arthur, it is implied that Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella wanted to be with Abigail, and the fact that John succeeded helped to fuel the former's jealousy of John. On top of this, Micah can be seen attempting to flirt with Abigail in camp, which she is disgusted by. ** In the epilogue, Uncle will tell Abigail that Arthur considered John a lucky man for having Abigail, resulting in her crying. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' File:Am.jpg File:Abigail.jpg File:Johnandabigail.jpg Rdr outlaw's return.jpg|Husband and wife reunite Rdr old friends.jpg rdr_0689.jpg|Abigail Marston at Beecher's Hope with John. abigailjohn_kiss.jpg|Abigail, John and Jack Marston. Multiplayer Abigail.png|Abigail as a Redemption Multiplayer skin. ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' Abigail Roberts - Red Dead Redemption 2.jpg|Abigail Roberts File:Marston_Family_RDR_II.png|Abigail with John and Jack in Dutch's Gang Abigail Marston at Pronghorn Ranch.jpg|Abigail Marston at Pronghorn Ranch Abigail Marston sleeping at Beecher's Hope .jpg|Abigail Marston sleeping at Beecher's Hope 2.jpg|Abigail Marston waking up at Beecher's Hope 4.jpg|Abigail Marston doing chores at Beecher's Hope ''Undead Nightmare'' reddeadredemption_undead_abigail_1024x768.jpg|Official artwork for Undead Nightmare. Rdr love plague01.jpg Rdr love plague.jpg File:Rdr_uncle_pursues_abigail.jpg|Abigail Marston being chased by undead Uncle Navigation de:Abigail Marston es:Abigail Marston fr:Abigail Marston pl:Abigail Marston nl:Abigail Marston it:Abigail Marston Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption